


Legend Of Callum: Primal Sword

by SammyWitchy, Symphoenae



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, That's it that's why we're doing it, This is an AU that only me and Sam want, WHEEZES LOUDLY, kinda shitposting, lowkey crack fic, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWitchy/pseuds/SammyWitchy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: A really self-indulgent collection of AU one-shots that no one asked for but here they are... I'm sorry in advance
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Legend Of Callum: Primal Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Two idiot gays working on an AU that no one asked for this is genuinely just for us. I do the writing, Sam does the drawings for each chapter.... wild....  
> We just really wanted this crackshit

The first time Callum had come across The Imprisoned, it was just him, the old woman in the temple, and the spirit in the sword he'd gotten. He was never the best sword-fighter, to be quite honest, but considering the fate of the world being in his own hands, it was necessary that he learned. And what better way to learn how to fight with a sacred sword than going on a quest to save the world? But that wasn't the point. The Imprisoned was turning out to be a big pain. The first time he'd come across the abomination, it hadn't actually escaped. It was in the process of escaping, but a quick Primal Strike from his new sword put it back in its place. Well, for awhile.

Then Soren, ever annoying, had to follow him to the Sealed Grounds, talking about how he was going to be the hero that saved the day, saved their dear friend Rayla who's gone missing when the big lug had no real idea what was going on. Soren had always been a little rude to him at all times, so Callum wasn't exactly about to humor his nonsensical talking. But the dude had run off on him into the Sealed Temple before he could get a word in. Fi had appeared out of his sword telling him to follow, which he was going to do anyways, but Callum was too nice for his own good to tell the sword spirit that he didn't need to be spoon fed everything. He'd rather let her talk, it was always something short anyway.

The old woman in the temple had told Soren that he was not, in fact, the hero he was talking himself up to be. Callum arrived just in time to hear the tail-ends of that ridiculous conversation, and then the ground began to shake like the world was ending. Soren, ever bold, nearly crapped his pants while Callum was told to go and reseal the monster in the pit below. Unfortunately for him and everyone else, he was just a bit too slow running down there, and the seal broke. A hole opened in the bottom of the pit, and out came a literal abomination. That was Callum's first real fight with the thing dubbed as "The Imprisoned". It was said to be the physical manifestation of all dark magic that existed in their world. Despite this terrifying construct of power, the damn thing had no arms, or a face for that matter. It did have comically squishy toes that didn't like Callum's sword slashing them to jellied bits. Though if there was anything good coming from the breaking of the seal, Callum soon learned just how satisfying it was to drive the seal into the abomination's head over and over again every time it fell over.

After the thing exploded into nothing but grossly shiny black scales, and re-sealing it for the first time, he returned to the temple where the old woman told him what he needed to do next. Soren could only stand there and listen to him and her talk about crazy magical destiny stuff. He threw another tantrum and ran outside to bang his head against a wall. Callum found himself feeling a smidgen bad for him, considering the circumstances, but he had no real words to say to him. So he'd left and continued on his quest.

And he'd made good progress on his quest, returning again to the Sealed Temple to awaken the Gate Of Time with his new sword. When he got back, he was surprised to see that some sort of railway and mine-cart contraption up in the top area of the Sealed Grounds. Walking into the temple, he found that Soren was _still there,_ along with the old woman. Soren explained that he'd built the thing, and he seemed rather proud of himself. There was no fear or despair in his vibe now, very much opposite to how Callum had left him after the first Imprisoned fight.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The moment Callum was about to awaken the Gate Of Time and finally catch up with Rayla and her guardian- her name was Impa, he thinks- the ground quakes with anger and rage once again. Now, a normal hero would keep his expression set and mind focused on the task at hand, but he wasn't that. Callum remembered letting out a loud, exasperated groan as he headed back out through the doors to go and beat that stupid beast back into hell. Surprisingly, though, Soren came out with him, blood pumping and ready to assist. A truly surprising turn of personality for him.

Then the damn thing grew arms! Disgustingly long arms that were super dis-proportionate to the rest of its body. Callum was having none of it that time, but apparently neither was The Imprisoned. It stalked out the spiral faster, its foot falls spitting out malicious magic with each step. It was still very clear what he had to do to take the beast down, but this time was significantly harder. Callum had faced and completed three Silent Realm trials, and yet this was getting him panicked. Soren quite literally came to his rescue though, with his dubbed "Soren-nator" that launched mega bombs at the beast. This stunned and slowed it enough that Callum could get his swings in. And it stopped The Imprisoned from being a complete cheating prick and climbing up the walls of the pit spiral.

So Callum had beat down the beast two times now. Soren seemed completely content to help in that beating from then on. It was pretty cool, in a way, that the two boys had now come together for a common cause. Though it was anything but common, he supposed, but nothing about this quest was common. He just wanted Rayla back. He wanted everything back to normal, but that was wishful thinking.

Callum was getting frustrated and tired. This quest was stressful! The amount of times he'd nearly died were too many to count now, and he really just needed a nap, but fate would have it that such novelties weren't allowed. The damn Imprisoned was breaking out again, so soon to the point it was just downright rude. And now the bastard could fly, because logic.

Though launching onto the thing's head to beat it back into the pit was probably one of the more cooler things Callum's done in his life. Thanks, Soren.

But Callum's patience had completely died at this point.

"STAY IN THE _FUCKING_ GROUND!" Callum screeched, forcefully pointing his sword to the ground as he restored the Sealing Spike for the third time.

He didn't even get to appreciate the shocked look on Soren's face when he'd heard the curse from all the way up he was. Even Fi looked a mite confused, sword spirit be damned.

Callum really needed a nap.

* * *


End file.
